Hull
Hull was a city of about 66,000 people in Quebec, Canada. It was located on the west bank of the Gatineau River and just across the Ottawa River from Ottawa. It is now a part of the city of Gatineau. Teams *Hull (Hull & District League, 1933-1934) *College Lafortune (Hull City Junior League) *Hull AA #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1915-1916) #(Hull & District League, 1926-1927) #(Hull & District League, *Hull Alouettes, (Ottawa-Hull & District Junior Hockey League, 1961-1962) fold January 3, 1962 replaced by Ottawa Metros *Hull Beavers (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1968-1969) renamed Hawks *Hull Bell Telephone (Hull & District League, 1961-1962) *Hull Braves (Interprovincial Senior Hockey League, 1960-1961) withdrew January 24, 1961 *Hull Canadiens #(Ottawa City Senior League,1917-1918) #(Hull & District League, 1933-1938) #(Interprovincial Senior Hockey League, 1960-1961) *Hull Canucks (Ottawa City Junior League, 1956-1957) join IJHL as Volants *Hull Central (Hull & District League, 1927-1928) *Hull Festivals, *(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1970-1973) join QMJHL *(Quebec Major Junior Hockey League 1973-1976) renamed Olympiques *Hull Giants (Lower Ottawa Valley League, c.1921-1926) *Hull Hawks #(Ottawa-Hull & District Junior Hockey League, 1961-1964) join CJAHL #(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1964-1967, #Central Junior A Hockey League, 1969-1970) renamed Festivals *Hull Iron Works (Lower Ottawa Valley League, 1940-1942) *Hull Laroche (Hull City Junior League) *Hull Legion #Independent team in the 1957-58 Ottawa District Senior Playoffs #(Interprovincial Senior Hockey League, 1958-1960) *Hull Malettes (Ottawa City Senior League, 1918-1920) *Hull Montcalm (Hull & District League, 1922-1923) *Hull Mustangs (Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1965-1966) *Hull Olympiques (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1976-2003) renamed Gatineau Olympiques when area in amalgamated into the city of Gatineau *Hull Parkdale (Hull & District League, 1924-1925) *Hull Rangers (Hull & District League, 1934-1935) *Hull Reboul (Hull City Junior League, 1933-1934) *Hull Royal Canadiens, (Ottawa City Senior League,1918-1919) *Hull St Brigids (Ottawa City Senior League,1918-1919) *Hull St Charles (Hull & District League, 1924-1926) *Hull Tech (Hull City Junior League) *Hull Ten Test #(Hull & District League, 1928-1929) #(Hull & District League, 1934-1936) #(Lower Ottawa Valley League, 1941-1942) *Hull Vaudreuil (Hull & District League, 1935-1936) *Hull Vimy (Hull & District League, 1928-1929) *Hull Volants #(Ottawa City Junior Hockey League, 1937-1939; 1940-1942; 1944-1945) #(Hull & District League, 1934-1936) #(Hull & District League, 1938-1939) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1936-1945) join Quebec Senior Hockey League #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1944-1946) withdrew November 12, 1946 #(Senior Hockey Association, 1947-1948) #Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League, 1948-1952) #(Interprovincial Junior League, 1957-1960) #(Hull & District League, 1961-1962) #(Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1963-1965) *Hull-Ottawa Canadiens #(Quebec Hockey League, 1956-1957) #(Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1959-1963) *LaSalle-Hull (Ottawa City Senior League, Ottawa City Junior League, 1932-1934) suspended by league January 22 *Leo Danis Sacre Coeur (Hull City Junior League) *Militia HQ (Ottawa City Senior League, 1918-1919) *Ottawa-Hull Canadiens (OHA Sr. A, 1956-1959) junior team in senior league Leagues *Hull & District League #(Intermediate, 1922-1929, 1945-1947) #(Senior, 1961-1962) #(Junior, 1961-1964) forms Central Junior A Hockey League *Hull City Junior League (1932-1934; 1936-1937; 1940-1941; 1945-1946; 1958-1960) *Hull Intermediate League (1944-1945) Champions 'Memorial Cup' *1957-58 Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *1996-97 Hull Olympiques Players *Derick Brassard *Benoit Groulx *Michel Larocque *Guy Larose *Christian Matte *Rob Murphy *Pierre-Alexandre Parenteau *Alexandre R. Picard *Stephane Richer *Michel Rouleau *Dominic Roussel *Guy Trottier External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Quebec towns Category:Lower Ottawa Valley League teams